The art of metal casting is constantly improving. Substantial progress is being made in increasing productivity, in casting operations, reducing manpower requirements, and improving the quality of the casting. A method presently in use and apparently increasing in application is a vacuum casting method wherein a pattern is used to form a sand mold usually in conjunction with a plastic film between the sand and the pattern. A vacuum applied serves to retain the sand in position conforming to the outlines of the pattern even after the pattern is removed so that a very accurate casting results when molten metal is poured into the mold. In the vacuum casting process, after the metal has cooled sufficiently so as to be able to retain its shape, the mold parts are separated, leaving sand and the casting in a box. Means are then provided for removing the casting from the box after it has been cleaned of all foundry sand. This latter step has been accomplished by various means, none of which have proved to be completely satisfactory, and completion of this separation and removal step often causes delay in the process.